Rules Don't Apply II Washed Clean and Resolved
by joeywinchester
Summary: Day after first time Wincest. Warning: Graphic incest.


Rules Don't Apply Series: II. Washed Clean and Resolved

*Note: This is part two of my Wincest series "Rules Don't Apply". This story takes place after a first-time Wincest night. Warnings: incest, nothing but loving and romantic Wincest.

They awoke, all twisted into themselves; Sam's leg over Dean's, Dean's arm under Sam's head. They looked like a honeymoon couple after consummating their marriage. Dean's realization of what happened last night gave him the urge to flee, but then Sam's sleepy puppy eyed look up at him assured him he was going nowhere.

"Dean, do...do you regret this?" Sam stuttered, afraid of what his brother might say.

"Sam, I have lots of things in my life I regret, but none of those things have ever or will ever include you, you got it?"

Sam risked a kiss to his brother's luscious lips and Dean succumbed, loving that he could give in to Sammy, HIS Sammy, finally after all these years.

"So, shower?" Dean asked his brother.

"Together?" Sam asked, unsure if his brother was ready for that. It had been Sam's fantasy since he was 16, and he wanted to make sure that's what Dean meant before he got too excited about it.

"Only if you want to Sammy, I'm new to all of this, and I really don't know what you expect of me..of us.."

Sammy turned to his brother, legs still intertwined, and cupped his brother's chin. "Dean, your terms, my terms, that doesn't matter now, all that matters is we can finally act on how we feel. I mean, I can...but...Dean, how do you...ya know, feel about this...about me?"

"Sammy, ya gotta understand, these feelings don't belong to just you. You were just the first to act on them. Do you honestly think I've never had feelings for you until last night? Sammy, I've been protecting you your whole life, watching out for you, every decision I've ever made has been for you. Do you really think I did all that just cuz Dad told me to? Or that we did what we did last night just for your benefit?"

Sam couldn't speak, he was drinking all this in.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up" Dean said. He got up and headed into the hotel bathroom and started the hot water. When he noticed he was alone, he went to the doorway and looked for Sam who was sitting up on the bed with his head in his hands. "Sammy, what's the hold up? Don't tell me you regret this or want it to end. I don't think I could take that, honestly."

"Dean, I just can't believe this is real. Like I'm gonna wake up and none of this happened" Sammy said, running his hands through his bed headed hair.

"For God sakes Sammy, get the fuck in here, or I'm gonna think YOU have changed your mind." Dean commanded, tired of Sam's doubt and worry, " Come on Sammy, I really want to do this. Wash you clean of all this bullshit you seem to be holding onto."

Dean was done trying, he'd come if he wanted to, he was done begging, which was something he never did.

The bathroom was pretty steamy as Dean stepped into the tub. Comforting water running over his short cropped hair, he closed his eyes as he remembered Sammy grabbing it and pulling it longingly and lovingly.

As if in answer to his revelry, Sammy stepped in the shower and hugged his brother from behind. Dean's hands went to his arms and hugged back. "Took you long enough, baby brother, you scared of me?"

"Maybe a little, but this is helping." Sam said as he laid his head on Dean's shoulder.

Dean turned around and looked up at his brother. "I can't do this, Sammy, if you keep doubting me. If you keep questioning me."

"I'm sorry Dean, it's just, almost too surreal. It's hard to believe, really."

"Ok, look, I'm here, you're here, this is real, alright? Now just relax and let me wash you." He grabbed the soap and started washing his little brother. His chest first, them reaching around to get his back. He put the soap down and with lather already on Sam's body, he used it to wash his already stiff cock, and then his swollen crevice he had invaded last night. Sam's head fell back on the shower wall as he let his brother clean him. And it was purifying, almost a relief. Feeling Dean's hands on him so tenderly and lovingly. He remembered envisioning this very situation while pleasuring himself in the shower alone.

"My turn Sammy", Dean said with a smile that melted Sam's heart.

Dean handed him the soap and Sam mimicked the way he'd just been washed. Realizing right then that he hadn't gotten to pleasure Dean like he'd done to him. He slightly pushed Dean under the still hot water, and crushed his mouth to his, tasting the warm water and the sweet feeling of Dean's luscious lips on his. Dean responded by grabbing Sam's hair and moaning into his mouth. "Jesus, Sammy, you make me so hard, it's so nice not to hide it from you anymore."

Sam melted at his brother's words, and began to kiss down Dean's throat to his chest, lingering on the protection tattoo that now held new meaning for Sam. Unity. Togetherness. Family. And now finally,lovers. He lovingly pushed Dean away from the water, up against the shower wall. "I want to give you everything you've given me" he said, and began a trail of kisses and touched down along Dean's rippled abs and along his irresistible hipbones. Kissing, licking, nibbling at every inch, Sam was loving the opportunity to worship his one true love, his one true lust as well.

"Sammy, my Sammy" was all Dean could muster as he surrendered to his brother's revelry."

Sam took his brother's cock in his hands and looked up at his brother's glassy green eyes, asking for permission.

Dean smiled and said, "I'm all yours, Sammy, all yours."

That made Sam smile and lick his lips, remembering his own lips on his brother's last night. Sam took Dean into his mouth and tasted his sweet precome. God, he'd never tasted anything so pure and true. He was getting it, slowly but surely, Dean did want him, it wasn't just all about what Sam wanted. Strong, huge hands around Dean's cock stroking in worship, his mouth licking and sucking, looking up and basking in Dean's loving but lustful gaze at his brother's minstrations. "That's so good, baby brother, so good."

Sam moaned around the engorged member and Dean lost all control.

"Jesus, Sammy...ah...oh..." Dean lost the words, they were only feelings and desires at this point. He lay his head back and enjoyed himself. Creating scenarios he'd been ashamed to think about, that could finally come to fruition now. Sammy was his at last, in every way.

Sam's hands replaced his mouth and he looked up at his older brother, "Dean, I wanna make you come this way, I want you to feel how much I love you."

Dean sighed, " God, I know you do, and yeah you can, anything you need, Sammy."

At those words, he lowered his mouth onto Dean's cock while falling into rhythm with his right hand, left hand on the shower wall for leverage, sucking and stroking, harder and harder, faster and faster.

Dean's head fell back on the shower wall with a loud thud and an audible gasp for air. "My Sammy," Dean breathed, looking down at his younger brother as the water started running cooler, which he was thankful for. He knew he was getting close, the situation became real for him, this was what he had wanted all along, HIS Sammy, to protect, to care for, to love, and he could feel the familiar tightness in his balls.

As if on cue, Sam began to softly roll his fingers across the delicate flesh of Dean's balls, and then building onto more firm grasping. Dean's breathing became rapid and he started jerking his hips only slightly as to not hurt Sam's throat. And then, with Sam's mouth deep onto Dean's cock, hands grasping his balls, he used one long middle finger to gently push and stroke the sensitive area behind that sent powerful signals to his prostate.

"Oh, fuck, Sammy!" And he started coming inside his mouth, and feeling Sam's throat muscles begin swallowing his hot come. "Holy shit, little brother." His hips jerking while grabbing Sam's hair, he rode out his orgasm, and Sam took it all.

Sam began cleaning Dean's cock, licking every inch, he needed the taste of it, to stay in the moment of making Dean come in his mouth as long as he could.

Dean began calming down and was feeling the now very cold water wash over them. "Come up here Sammy," Dean commanded, and his brother obeyed.

Dean grabbed his brother by the back of the neck and pulled him in for the most passionate kiss Sam had ever felt in his life. Dean broke the kiss and said, "Let's go get some breakfast."

THE END


End file.
